Heartbeat
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¡Luka es akumatizado! Adquiriendo el poder de hacer que las personas digan los secretos de su corazón. / ¿Quieres escuchar una canción? ¿La canción de tu corazón? [09/09]
1. Chapter 1

—Lo siento, Marinette —se disculpó Luka.

Ella estaba en la habitación del joven, sentada en su cama mientras miraba sus rodillas.

—No es tu culpa —repuso— Adrien me ve como una amiga, solo eso —dijo— Nunca se va a poner celoso.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —Marinette alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos— Lo que tienes encerrado en tu corazón—apuntando a su pecho.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que expresarlo es difícil, hasta la música es mas fácil, pero si lo mantienes encerrado en tu corazón va a ser doloroso —expresó— Ahora mismo te está doliendo ¿No es así?

—Es solo me ve como una amiga, decirle, no hará que me mire de otra forma.

—Tampoco no decirle nada.

Marinette miró sus ojos.

—Deberías decirle cómo te sientes, no me gusta verte así —su voz sonó tranquila.

—No puedo, Luka —su cabeza gacha— Sé que lo decís para ayudarme, pero no puedo... me considera una amiga especial, yo no quisiera arruinar eso.

—Pero... ¿Estas bien? Tu corazón está sufriendo —Marinette lo observó tristemente— De verdad, cada vez que te veo, quisiera hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor que está encerrado en tu pecho. Si pudiera...

—Toca algo para mí —sonrió suavemente— Siempre me calma.

—La música siempre logra eso —su sonrisa era condescendiente— Por eso me gusta.

Al decir eso, comenzó a tocar algunos acordes y mientras hacía eso. Veía a Marinette, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano puesta en la altura de su corazón.

 _Si pudiera..._

Al terminar de tocar, Marinette se levantó de la cama.

—Ya me tengo que ir... gracias... —agradeció dulcemente—Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes —con eso dicho, se marchó.

Luka miró la puerta cerrada por un rato, pensativo. Tratando de encontrar alguna manera de ayudarla.

 **...**

Por otro lado un Akuma volaba por la zona, en busca de su nueva víctima, algo, que le resulto de forma fallida, cuando los sentimientos y emociones negativas se iban debilitando, pero de pronto la mariposa fue guiada hacia Luka y la tristeza que emanaba a causa de la empatía que sentía por Marinette.

Entrando por la ventana abierta y posándose sin que si diera cuenta en la púa que mantenía en sus manos. Lo que provoco que cambiara su aspecto; su cabello se volvió todo celeste, alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, tenía pintado un corazón negro y sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes musicales, su vestimenta conservaba el color azul con negro. Y su guitarra era negra en forma de corazón y la púa también adquirió esa forma.

—Habla, Hawk Moth —dijo el villano—Tu eres "Heartbeat" Tienes el poder de hacer que salgan los secretos de su corazón y yo solo te pido los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—Los tendrás.

Esbozó una sonrisa enorme y salió por la ventana en busca de Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

Y la encontró, casi en seguida que salio de su habitacion.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, Marinette —le dijo sonriendo, sus dientes eran afilados como un tiburon.

Ella al verlo, se horrorizo. Era un akuma...

—¡Luka! —exclamó, dando pasos hacia atras.

—Ahora soy ¡Heartbeat! —espetó, sus manos apoyandose en la cuerdas de la guitarra— ¿Quieres escuchar una cancion? —a Marinette se le dilataron las pupilas— ¿La cancion de tu corazon?

Al pronunciar esas palabras, apretó la pua negra de sus manos contra las cuerdas, dejando salir un sonido que atravezo sus oidos, produciendo un eco en su corazon.

—¿Que sientes por Adrien? Dimelo...

Sus ojos se dilataron, no podia resistirse. Tenia que decirlo y tenia que escucharlo. Por mas que apretaba sus labios, ella sabia que al final lo dejaria salir...

—Una melodia debe ser escuchada y mucho mas por la persona que la compone —repuso— No te resistes, es inutil.

Al final, las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerlas, sus manos no se pudieron mover para tapar su boca, antes de ponerse a confesar sus sentimientos por el modelo.

"Lo amo... desde el dia que me entrego el paraguas, es la primera vez que me enamoro" "Me gusta, Adrien" "Me gusta mucho"

Su corazon latiendo con fuerza, no pudiendo creer ella misma que dejo salir esas palabras con respecto a los sentimientos que tenia por Adrien, su cara se enrojecio, cayo al suelo no soportando escuchar su corazon palpitante, sus manos cubriendo ahora moviles tapando su boca horrizada por esa confesion.

—Una hermosa melodia —repuso— pero le falta un parte... Adrien —Marinette alzo la mirada hacia Luka— Te llevare con tu pieza faltante.

Al decir eso, puso la guitarra detras de su espalda y cargo a Marinette, la joven que por lo anterior, no pudo forcejear y mucho menos ahora que se encontraba, -mas bien Luka- saltando en tejado en tejado hacia el hogar del rubio.

 **...**

El aludido, recien habia salido de la ducha, pero justo cuando iba a salir del baño, un estruendo se escucha y ve como un Akuma irrumpe en su habitacion, cargando a Marinette. Sin esperar un segundo, mas se transforma y sale por la ventana del baño, dando la vuelta y apareciendo por atras de los individuos.

—No se irrumpe en propiedades ajenas —Les dice, viendo como el Akuma esta merodeando por su habitacion.

—En el amor, todo vale —Contesto simplemente, dandose la vuelta, aun teniendo a Marinette aprisionada en sus brazos, la misma, que buscaba un momento para escabullirse y transformarse.

—Suelta a Marinette.

—Por supuesto, lo hare, si traes a Adrien.

Los ojos del gatito, se dilataron. Tragó saliva. ¿Por que lo buscaba a él?

La expresion que realizo, le hizo sonreir, sus dientes puntiaguados mostrandose.

—¿Por causalidad, sabes donde esta Adrien? Llegaste muy rapido aqui.

Chat Noir no dijo nada. A Heartbeat no le importo, dejo a Marinette libre y saco la guitarra de su espalda y con la pua toco las cuerdas.

—¿Donde esta Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir? —preguntó luego de producir ese sonido que se te instala en el corazon y te olbliga a revelar cualquier secreto que solo el corazon sabe.

—Aqui.

Respondió si poder evitarlo.

Heartbeat miró a su alrededor.

—¿Donde?

—Conmigo.

Heartbeat frunció el ceño sin saber a que se referia.

 _"Los Miraculous, quiero los Miraculous, consiguelo"_

Se escucho la voz de HawkMoth en la mente del akuma. Impaciente, ya que el Akuma estaba realizando solo sus deseos personales.

—Okay... —sonrió— Hare que Chat Noir te diga quien es, conseguirlos despues, sera sencillo.

Esas palabras asustaron al felino, sin poder evitarlo, vio como tocaba la guitarra y dejaba que el sonido viajara por sus oidos.

—Dime Chat Noir tu identidad civil ¿Como te llamas? —preguntó.

Los ojos de Hawk Moth se agrandaron no pudiendo creer que el mismo heroe lo diria y Marinette, quien estaba a su lado, tampoco lo podia creer, todos expectantes ante las palabras que diria el minino.

"Yo me llamo..."


	3. Chapter 3

"¡No!" "¡No lo digas!"

Exclamó Marinette, saliendo de la impresión inicial y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Chat Noir, lanzándose hacia él, tapando su boca con las dos palmas de sus manos.

El gatito quedo tirado en el suelo y Marinette encima de él a horcajadas, impidiendo que salga palabra alguna. Las mejillas del felino roja por la situación que se encontraba con su Princess, su boca intentando dejar salir esas palabras, algo, imposible al no poder hablar al tener la palma de Marinette en su boca.

Y lo agradecía, no quería decir su identidad de civil, aunque lo deseaba tanto decir a causa del Akuma.

—¡Quítala de en medio! —exigió Hawk Moth furioso por la interrupción.

Heartbeat no se hizo suplicar, de un tirón agarro un brazo de Marinette, provocando que una mano se retire de su boca, aunque la otra seguía cubriéndola.

Por poco tiempo, cabe aclarar y ella al notar como iba a tomar su otro brazo, este lo llevo rápidamente detrás de la nuca de Chat Noir

"Me llamo..."

Y no teniendo otra mano para cubrirlo ella...

Los ojos de Heartbeat se agrandaron, paralizándose por la acción que implemento la joven, dejando de intentar apartarla , todo porque esta vez, ella estaba tapando la boca del minino con sus propios labios.

"¿Qué?" Se preguntó internamente el Akuma "¿No le gustaba Adrien?"

Los ojos de Chat Noir eran enormes, los ojos de Marinette se encontraban cerrados, muriéndose de vergüenza, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que su identidad se vea descubierta.

Los labios pegándose con los de Chat Noir, sin querer despegarlos por nada del mundo. Heartbeat sorprendido por eso. Preparo su púa y de nuevo toco las cuerdas.

—Dime Marinette ¿Que sientes por Chat Noir?

Ella estuvo segundos sin contestar, al seguir con los labios pegados en un interminable beso. Pero, con la intención de respirar, se separó poniendo una palma de su mano para tapar la boca de Chat Noir.

Callándolo de nuevo, aunque no pudiera detenerse a sí misma de hablar. Lo detendría a él.

—Chat Noir es muy importante para mí —Inició dejando salir esas palabras sin pensarlas antes— Si el no está, me sentiría perdida, yo... yo... lo quiero mucho —sentía sus mejillas rojas— L-la verdad es que a... a... a...

Marinette, quería morderse la lengua, pero no podía, era como si no pudiera realizar otra acción que no sea decir esas palabras. No podía pensar claramente, solo estaban esas palabras que nacían desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y que quería liberar.

El rubor de Chat Noir se incrementó y ni hablar de Marinette que estaba colorada sin poder detenerse de hablar.

—A mí... me gusta.

De forma casi inmediata, sus ojos se agrandaron sin poder creer que eso es lo que sentía por el gato, desde el fondo de su corazón. Tampoco el susodicho que se le dilataron sus pupilas, sus caras rojas por esa inesperada confesión.

El gatito sin poder hablar por la mano de Marinette, aun queriendo decir su nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te gusta? —Cuestiono sorprendido Heartbeat. A los segundos, suspiró— Realmente tu corazón es muy indeciso. Esta canción está muy distorsionada, desafinada. Veremos si se arregla...

Otra vez, hizo resonar las cuerdas.

— ¿Chat Noir que sientes por Marinette?

"¡Quiero saber su identidad! ¡No me interesa el amor de una adolecente! ¡Heartbeat!"

Gritó Hawk Moth al ver que tocaba su guitarra y realizaba otra pregunta hacia el héroe de Paris. El Akuma hizo caso omiso y aparto rápidamente a Marinette, quien la última ni siquiera pudo poner resistencia, completamente estupefacta por lo que había declarado, estaba inmóvil, sin poder creer que le gustaba Chat Noir. Su mente no razonaba y su corazón estaba acelerado.

Por otra parte, esta vez, Chat Noir no iba a revelar su identidad sino que era otra cuestión. La petición anterior había sido cancelada y reemplazada por la nueva.

—Yo la quiero mucho... —sus ojos verdes posados en los azules intrigados de Marinette— Ella es especial, es muy amable, valiente—añadió—Y no dijo ni una palabra más.

—¿De qué forma? ¿Amistad? o ¿Amor? —Preguntó Heartbeat tocando las cuerdas. Chat Noir fue obligado a responder.

"Am..."


	4. Chapter 4

Pero esas palabras nunca terminaron de ser dichas, cuando "Heartbeat" fue controlado momentáneamente por Hawk Moth. Lo que provoco que nuevamente tocara una nota y le pidiera de nuevo que Chat Noir le diga su identidad civil.

Lo que ocasiono que Marinette, pusiera la palma en la boca de Chat, tapándosela.

—Tenemos que irnos —repuso viendo como Heartbeat luchaba por obtener de nuevo el control, sus manos tapando sus oídos. Chat Noir asintió y doblo un poco las rodillas para que Marinette se suba a su espalda, ella lo hizo sin destapar su boca en ningún momento.

Al subirse, escaparon desde el balcón y sin pensarlo demasiado, huyeron hacia la Torre Eiffel.

Cuando se posaron en la estructura, ella se bajó sin destapar su boca. Sus miradas azul y verde chocándose, sus mejillas ruborizándose al recordar lo de momentos antes, ella sin querer dejar que sus pensamientos fluyan en esa dirección, empezó a observar a su alrededor en busca de alguna forma de amordazarlo para impedir que hable.

Y lo encontró cuando vio su cinturón. Con una mano se lo quito y en segundos lo ato alrededor de su boca como una mordaza.

—Tendrás que morderte la cola por un rato —le dijo, Marinette en tono de broma. Algo que luego se arrepiento en segundos al notar como la mirada. Un brillo que paralizaba todo su ser.

Tragó saliva.

—Y-yo me iré a esconder por si v-viene otra vez —explicó nerviosa y corrió lejos de él.

Al estar lejos y ocultarse de miradas indiscretas, se transformó -por fin- en Ladybug.

 **...**

"Encuéntralo"

La voz de Hawk Moth sonaba en su cabeza. Heartbeat, asintió y saliendo de la habitación de Adrien, comenzó a tocar su melodía mientras preguntaba a los habitantes de Paris para que le diga donde fueron.

Entretanto Ladybug luego de terminarse de transformarse volvía hacia donde estaba Chat Noir, quien ¿se estaba desenmordazando?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —corrió hacia él y lo detuvo antes de que sus manos desaten su cola. Tomando las de él y uniéndolas con las suyas.

Sus ojos expresaban temor, realmente él no quería hacerlo. Si, ella conocía bien esa sensación y ganas de decirlo sin importar nada. El gatito no lo soportaba, por culpa del Akuma quería decirlo, quería decir su identidad.

—Debes morderte tu cola por un rato más ¡Aguanta! —dijo. Chat Noir asintió sintiendo como las manos de su Lady aún seguían sujetas a las suyas.

De inmediato las soltó por la vergüenza, pero al ver como subía a la altura de su boca, nuevamente, las tomó.

 _"¡Tenia que pensar en algo!"_ Y algo que dejo de lado vino a su mente.

—¡Destransformate, Chat!

Los ojos del gatito se dilataron.

—No funcionara decir tu identidad civil, cuando seas civil. Nadie descubrirá tu identidad —la mirada de Chat Noir no le gustaba la idea del todo— ¡No te preocupes! Lo derrotare sola ¡Ahora, vete! Antes de...

—¿Que llegue? —Prosiguió Heartbeat que los había encontrado—Ya es tarde para huir —su sonrisa era puntiaguda— ¿Me dirán los secretos de su corazón?

Ellos no dijeron ni una palabra, inmóviles por sentirse atrapados.

—Yo creo que sí, no tienen opción.

Y las cuerdas resonaron.


	5. Chapter 5

De inmediato, Ladybug se llevó las dos manos a sus orejas cubriéndola y gritó: ¡Chat déjame en el suelo!

Al tener sus manos ocupadas, no podía lanzar el yo-yo sin correr el riesgo de escuchar a Heartbeat hablar. Chat Noir no se hizo rogar, aunque tenía unas increíbles ganas de quitarse la cola de la boca y decir su nombre. La tomó entre sus brazos y la dejo en el suelo donde Ladybug comenzó a correr con el gatito a su lado.

—Busca un lugar y destransfórmate—Demandó a puntandole un sector donde podía esconderse y perder su transformación. El gatito giró en una curva.

Entonces, Ladybug dejó de correr, enfrentándose a Heartbeat y antes de que pudiera tocar otra vez las cuerdas e ir hacia donde Chat Noir, lanzo su yo-yo y detuvo su mano dominante, la que sostenía la púa.

La comisura de sus labios se levantó, al dejarlo incapacitado.

 **...**

Por otro lado, Chat Noir se sacó el anillo y cuando lo hizo dijo su nombre sin que hubiera inconveniente: "Yo me llamo... Adrien Agreste" Plagg estaba a su lado, preguntado por queso.

—No tengo, tienes que buscar por ahí.

Despues de todo, cuando el Akuma interrumpió en su habitacion, este, recien habia salido de la ducha, por poco había acabado de cambiarse, así que no tenia tiempo para guardar un queso en su prenda.

Se asomó al borde de la pared y vio como su Lady fue lanzada al lado del Akuma, quedando sus rostros excesivamente cerca.

—My Lady, necesita ayuda—dijo y sin esperar un segundo más -ya que su Kwami se había ido al buscar el alimento- Se echó a correr, entró a un negocio en la cercanía y tomo "prestada" una cámara de fotos.

 **...**

—¿Quieres escuchar una canción? —preguntó Heartbeat— Con una nota es suficiente para que me digas los secretos de tu corazón.

Y tocó a pesar de las cuerdas. Ladybug tragó saliva, no tenía salvación.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre de civil?

De pronto. Un flash ilumino la cara del villano, sus ojos se cerraron por el intenso brillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó. Una cuerda se tocó por error, en la confusión.

Y esa fue la pregunta que contesto —por suerte—Ladybug.

—Alguien te está sacando fotos, ya eres famoso —con eso dicho, tuvo la oportunidad de liberarse y ver a su salvador. Ese que hizo aletear su corazón— Adrien.


	6. Chapter 6

Este estaba enfrente de ella y a pesar del Akuma. Ellos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sus corazones sonaban en sincronía.

Heartbeat notó su conexión. No hacía falta tocar la guitarra para saber eso que había sentimientos entre ellos. Pero aun así, como Marinette, su canción puede ser distorsionada y sonar para dos corazones, aunque no lo sepa.

—Quería verte Adrien... —una sonrisa afilada surcó en sus labios pintados de negro. Adrien retrocedió, no sabía que quería con él, pero simplemente no era bueno descubrirlo.

Además, de que el muchacho, debía volver con su Kwami, transformarse en Chat Noir y volver a la batalla.

—¡No lo tocaras!—exclamó por instinto Ladybug, mientras interponía su cuerpo, delante de él, cubriéndolo.

—No es necesario —toco una cuerda—Adrien, dime ¿Que sentís por Marinette?

Esa pregunta descolocó al par de individuo y el modelo sin poder contenerse comenzó a hablar diciendo casi las mismas palabras que Chat Noir. Deteniéndose en la parte crucial.

—¿¡Amistad o amor!?—preguntó rasgando la cuerda. ¡Necesitaba saberlo! ¡Por Ma-Ma-Marinette!

A pesar de su corazón indeciso, si el rubio la amaba. Ella sería feliz y eso lo único que él quería para ella.

Por otra parte, Ladybug, aunque podía aprovechar para atacar a Heartbeat se había quedado muy interesada por escuchar esa información.

—Am...

La boca del individuó se abrió. Pero, como la otra vez, Hawk Moth se hartó de que se desviara de su objetivo inicial.

—Estos adolescentes ¡Hacen lo que quieren! ¿Por qué tienen su etapa de rebeldía a esa edad? —pensó Hawk Moth, furioso. Así que controló momentáneamente a su Akumatizado.

La púa fue deslizada, produciendo su nota.

—Ladybug, dime la identidad debajo del traje —emitió obligado.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida y por las ganas que emergió de su cuerpo de decir su secreto.

—Ma...

Hasta su hijo la tenía (la etapa de rebeldía), cuando cubrió la boca de Ladybug.


	7. Chapter 7

El chico se inclino a ella, mientras con sus manos tapaba su boca. ¡Su Lady no podía decirlo! Aunque se moría de ganas por saberlo. Y mientras miraba sus manos tapando su boca. Se preguntaba porque no había utilizado sus labios ¡Ah...! Era muy caballeroso para su gusto.

Sacó una mano y la utilizo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y correr lejos de ahí, mientras el akumatizado se encontraba arrodillado sobre el pavimento con las manos sobre su cabeza. Esa que palpitaba de forma intermitente.

—Agh ¡Me duele la cabeza! —masculló mostrando sus dientes afilados. ¡Era doloroso! —cerró los ojos por la magnitud de las palpitaciones, el par ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Heartbeat no soportando más las punzadas que se producían su sien, al ser momentáneamente controlado. Decidió cumplir con su misión una vez por todas. Sin desvíos.

Se levantó y miró hacia el frente.

(¡Acabaría con esto de una buena vez!) Con ese pensamiento comenzó a buscarlos.

...

Los ojos azules de Ladybug miraban a Adrien con sorpresa como sus mejillas teniendo un leve rubor, por la posición que se encontraban y el lugar. ¡El callejón!

—Te voy a sacar la mano y yo me voy a tapar los oídos para no escucharte ¿Bien?

Ella asintió mientras saliva pasaba por su garganta, al estar contra la pared y Adrien pareciendo como si estuviera acorralándola ¡Había visto demasiadas películas románticas! ¡En vez de su mano, hubiera preferido su boca!

—A la cuenta de tres—comenzó—Uno... dos... tres...

De forma inmediata, retiro su mano y se colocó en sus dos orejas. Ella dijo su verdadero nombre sin ya poder aguantarlo más, su corazón latiendo de forma descontrolada.

Los ojos verdes, chocaron con los azules, dándole una mirada que parecía conectar los dos mismísimos corazones. Antes de que el verde desaparezca, al correr lejos de ahí. Su respiración fue agitada sintiendo que había estado conteniendo mucho el aire.

No lo escuchó ¿Cierto?

Al rato, Ladybug dejó sus pensamientos paranoicos a un lado y activó su Lucky Charm. Recibiendo un curioso objeto, observó su alrededor, pero no encontró la manera de utilizarlo, salió de su escondite y al ver una vitrina. Todo tuvo sentido.

En ese interior, ruido de un enfrentamiento fue escuchado. Chat Noir volvió a la batalla, cuando Ladybug apareció por los alrededores de la lucha, noto como el gatito tenía problemas. Lo tenía atrapado y le había preguntado, ya era tarde ¡Lo iba a decir! ¡Lo iba a decir!

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, la heroína lanzó su yo-yo y arrebato al felino de los brazos de Heartbeat. Al estar en una posición lejana cuando lo tiro, el akuma no pudo escuchar el nombre civil de Chat Noir.

Pero... ¿Ladybug?

El gatito tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la boca por igual, esa que dijo su nombre verdadero enfrente de su amada: Adrien Agreste.


	8. Chapter 8

"Me llamo Adrien Agreste"

Chat Noir se sintió aliviado por dejar salir eso de su pecho, aunque la situación no era la mejor. ¡Por lo Miraculous! ¡Ladybug lo oyó! Bugaboo no era sorda.

—My Lady...

¿Por qué no lucia sorprendida? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Tanto le había sorprendido que había quedado en shock? Su corazón se convertía en una locomotora por solo clavar sus pupilas en sus ojos azules ¡No había escuchado su nombre de civil! Pero, ¿ella si pudo? ¿Por qué le perseguía la mala suerte?

—¡Ten!—dijo en voz muy alta, enviándole un escalofrió por el grito.

Chat Noir poso sus ojos asustados que la miraban a la mano que le entregaba algo.

Y todo tuvo sentido.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o lamentarse. Él lo tomó y supo que su bichito no había oído nada. Le estaba entregando tapones de oídos rojos a lunares negros. Los mismos que ahora pudo notar, tenia puesto en su oreja.

...

—¡Los encontré! —Esbozo Heartbeat, su sonrisa puntiaguda—¿Asustados?

Los ojos de los héroes eran grandes, sorprendidos, pero lejos de la pregunta —no escuchada— hecha. Hizo sonar las cuerdas rápidamente como preguntar. En medio de ello, Chat Noir activo su poder para la sorpresa del villano que vio como el poder negro le era impactado en su guitarra desintegrándola.

Pero ahí no estaba el akuma, se percataron los héroes, mientras Heartbeat no entendía como pudieron resistirse a hablar.

—¿Por qué no dicen lo que su corazón oculta? —Preguntó sorprendido de que su poder no resulte efecto en ello— Hablaran y su verdad...

—¿Ehhh? —Se preguntó al ver como seguían dispuestos a luchar y no revelar lo que esconden su corazón— ¿Por qué no funciona?

Viendo como los individuos iban a arremeter contra él. De inmediato salto y apoyándose en el poste de luz, uso como cuerda el cableado eléctrico con su asombrosa púa, pero estos no escuchaban, no escuchaba lo que decían su corazón.

—No, no, no—empezó a repetir negándose a creer — ¡Dejen hablar a su corazón! ¡Dejen gritar lo que sienten! ¡No se vive ocultando sus sentimientos! ¡El corazón se merece ser escuchado! ¡Hablen y díganme! ¡Quiero escuchar la canción de su corazón!

Gritó al par de héroe que iba a capturarlo. Siguió intentándolo hasta el último momento, pero en fin, su púa fue arrebatada y rota.

Hawk Moth, dijo su habitual monologo, al perder nuevamente: "Pudieron haberme derrotado hoy Ladybug y Chat Noir pero lo que sienten sus corazones será su perdición y por consecuente mi victoria"

Entretanto el akuma al ser liberado, purificado, ocasiono que todo volviera a la normalidad.

O casi todo.

Los héroes, chocaron los puños, dando por hecho un buen trabajo. Sin embargo, el corazón que latía asegurándose que están vivos, ocultaba algo más; los secretos del corazón, aun no revelados.


	9. Chapter 9

_El corazón sabe lo que quiere... solo escúchalo. Y déjalo hablar._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Todo había terminado, ese día varios secretos quedaron encerrados en sus propios corazones. Era verdad que decirlos liberaría una carga, pero no era el momento, revelar la identidad, no era ahora.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos... era otra cosa.

Los dos individuos en su hogar, recostados en su cama, tenían su palma en su pecho y en silencio oían los latidos de su corazón, agitados mientras pensaban en ellos. Había sido un día muy agitado para sus corazones, tenían tanto guardado y a veces su cabeza, intervenía no dejando que escuche a su corazón, que lo dejen hablar.

Por eso decidieron dejarlo decir lo que quiere. La primera en dejarlo hablar fue Marinette, cerró el casillero y un "Me gustas" salió de sus labios dirigido a Adrien que estaba junto a los casilleros. Sus mejillas rojas, sus nervios a flor de piel. Sus ojos inquietos, no sabiendo cómo se lo tomaría.

Adrien se sorprendió por la declaración, sus ojos verdes lucían sorprendidos, pero eso no impidió que revelara lo que había en su corazón, un torrente de emociones inundaba el mismo.

—Tú también me gustas—dijo con una sonrisa. Sin poder añadir nada más, como si el simple hecho de hacerlo, le restaría valor. Marinette le agarró una taquicardia. Mucho más cuando no agregaba como una fan o una amiga, aunque tampoco le decía que era plan amoroso.

Le gustaba y su corazón latía sabiendo cómo, pero no le dijo. Llegaron sus amigos diciendo que la clase iba a comenzar.

Solo era un me gusta —sin agregar nada más que le incite pensar en amor— y para la muchacha fue suficiente, sonrió. Por un momento sintió que sus corazones estaban en sintonía.

 **...**

—Ma-Ma-Marinette —llamó Luka al verla en su camarote— ¿Que te trae por aqui?

—Quería agradecerte —el aludido alzó una ceja—Tenias razón—expresó dulcemente—Escuche a mi corazón y lo deje hablar. Le dije lo que sentía a Adrien, al menos en parte.

—¿Y cómo resulto?

—Creo que bien—sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas, al recordar esa intensa mirada, ese calor en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa luego de decir que le gustaba ella—Sentí algo de liberación—dijo—Me hizo sentir muy bien decirlo.

Hizo una pausa y añadió: No hay que encerrarse lo que guarda el corazón. Él es el único que sabe lo que quiere.

—Me gustas... —le dijo de la nada Luka, al ver relatar esa sensación. Decidió elegir su propio consejo, dejar salir lo que encerraba en su pecho cada vez que veía a la muchacha.

Marinette se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió alegre.

—A mí también me gustas.

Luka sabía que no era romántico, pero... Le gustaba mucho verla feliz, e interpretando su propio corazón como el de la muchacha, toco suavemente una canción dulce que se amoldaba perfectamente a los latidos del corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fin]**


End file.
